Dark moon (teen wolf season 5b)
by xMia099
Summary: Book one
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer

I do not own Teen wolf or any of the characters or plots. Everything belongs to Jeff Davis and his crew.

And if you don't like spelling mistakes or grammar error than this isn't a book for you. 

I have dyslexia and aslo **ENGLISCH ISN'T MY NATIVE LANGUAGE!**

People, you need to get it in your head that **Nobody** is **PERFECT!**


	2. chapter 1: The last chimera

chapter 1: The last chimera

 **Beacon Hills Hospital**

 **ALEX P.O.V**

It's cold and the sky dark. My body was numb and my head was spinning. In my left hand, I was holding a black helm and next to me stood my beloved motor. I still couldn't believe what had happened and I coming back to Beacon Hills wasn't a planned thing. My thoughts were still at the message I got from Stiles a few hours ago:

 **Alex, I know we haven't talked in a while. But you have to come back ASAP to the hospital.**

 **Something happened to your Dad. Not only he needs you right now but Stiles also does.**

 **-Malia**

I don't know what had happened to him, but only that I wasn't there for them. My dad and Stiles. I left them. But, before I could think about something else, my thoughts were interrupted when I felt something wet hitting my hand. When I brought my hand to my face, I realised that I was crying. As fast as I could I whipped them off, took my keys out of my motor and start walking running towards the entrance of the hospital.

 **STILES P.O.V**

After what had happened with Theo, I went to the hospital. Alex hadn't called and I was almost sure that she wasn't coming. Why do I always lose the people who I care and love? First the death of my mom, Alex leaving and now my dad is possible dying and I have no idea what is going on.

My thoughts were interrupted by a nurse asking me another question.

"Stilinski, right?" the nurse asked, who was sitting behind the desk. "You said his insurance was with the county? He's a Deputy?"

My anxiety turned into angry and frustration against the nurse, who was becoming more annoying.

"No, he's the sheriff, he's the county sheriff. Okay." I snapped irritated.  
"He's covered. I mean he should be covered," I said tiredly when I thought about the payments and sighed.

But before I wanted to say something else I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. When I turned around I saw it was Melisa, the only McCall I wanted to see right now.

"I'll take care of it," she told the nurse, took my arm and dragged me away from the other nurse before I could yell at her.

"I texted Scott. He's coming as soon as he can. I can call Malia," she told me with a motherly tone and worried look.

My anger quickly disappeared when I looked at her face and the thought of Malia.

"No, no, no. Don't, don't call anyone." I said with slightly panic in my voice.

Melissa furrowed her brows. "And what about Kit, Stiles?" she said.

I instantly spun back at her. My light brown eyes locking on hers. "You don't have to be alone for this. Let me call her, at least."

"I don't want her to worry. Actually, even if you do that I don't think she'll come." I brokenly smiled as I huffed a laugh, shaking my head.

"Is there anyone else we need to notify?" the nurse asked. "A next of kin?" 

Then it hit me. I was alone.

"No, it's me," I said. "It's just ..."

"And me!"

I was interrupted before I could finish my sentence by a familiar voice. I turned around to only see a girl running towards us. Not just some girl, it was Alex.

 **ALEX P.O.V**

I stopped running when I saw my brother's shocked, frozen face. My breathing stopped and my heart was beating so hard, that I would swear that everyone in the room could hear that. Seconds were ticking away.

Stiles was still frozen in his place and his face had gone from shock to blank. I was getting scared because I had no idea what he was thinking. What if he would scream or yell at for leaving the pack, for leaving him all alone? He slowly started walking to me.

"Ok, now I'm going to get it," I thought.

But surprisingly he didn't do any of them instead, he warped his arms around me. It took my brains a moment to progress what was happening, but when it did I slowly returned the hug. Oh boy, you have no idea how much I missed this boy. I tight the hug and laid my head my head on his shoulder.

"Alex, oh my god, why, how," he whispered.

Only then I realised that I was crying. I slowly stepped out his warm embrace and looked at his face. He looked really miserable, his eyes red and puffy. Only looking at him made my heart break into a million pieces.

I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times but nothing got out of it. Stiles shook his head, clearly seeing that I couldn't talk, and told looking at Melisa:

"Just . . . Just make sure my dad's alright."

Melissa nodded to him, gave me a tiny smile and walking off. S

tiles took my wrist and lead us to the waiting area, sitting down with shaky legs. He was looking in front of him. He tried keeping his breathing down to a normal pace, but it wasn't working. He held his hands together, breathing in and out; trying to calm down.

I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers together. He stopped moving, looked at our hands and follow it all the way up so we were looking into each other eyes. I could see so much sadness in them.

He signed, He laid his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes. I tried to get a good look at him without waking him up. His face was white and under his eyes were dark circles. But after a time, I'd trouble to keep my eyes open and eventually everything became black

 **Beacon Hills Hospital**

 **ALEX P.O.V**

"Did you say minor internal? When is anything internal minor?!" I heard Stiles snapped at someone. My eyes were still closed. A few seconds ago I was freaking out because I hadn't felt Stiles head on my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes and searched for Stiles. He was standing a couple feets away from me with Melisa and some other doctor. You can clearly see the stress written on Stiles' face. But hey, how could judge him? Our father could be possible die or is dying right now and we have no idea.

I jumped from my seat when stiles started yelling at them,: "I need to know what's going on, okay? Somebody needs to tell me what's happening to him!" he roared. 

"We don't know," Melissa told him calmly

I walked to him and put my hand on his arm. He turned around, probably thinking it was someone else, and almost snapped at me. I never had seen this side of Stiles expect from the void Stiles thing, but when he saw me his face turned from angry to sad. He put his hands on my shoulder and looked directly in my eyes. It felt like he was like he was searching for answers in my eyes.

But after a moment, his glance absently shifted from and went past me. His face went expressionless but slowly turned furious. He let go of me and started walking/running towards the hallway. When I turned around I saw why. The one and only Scott freaking McCall was standing a few inches from dad's room. I still had no idea why Stiles was angry at him, but boy Stiles was beyond mad.

 **3rd p.o.v**

People were reassured Stiles that their Father was okay when he wasn't. Stiles shifted his glance from his twin to his former best friend that stood on the other side of the doors looking into the room his father was in.

He slowly turned away from the others feeling the anger swell inside him, he slammed his hands against the door swinging it open. Breaking the gaze Scott had on their father and towards him, Scott's eyes widen seeing the anger written all over Stiles face.

Stiles grabbed onto the collar of Scott's jacket slamming him against the wall then onto the ground with all his force.

"Stiles!" Alex screamed as she ran towards the scene, watching him pin her friend onto the ground and Scott staring up at him wide eyed.

"Where were you? You trusted him, you believed him, huh? So where were you? Where the hell were you!?" Stiles began quietly then screamed at him.

The others quickly rushed into the hall about to pull Stiles off Scott as Alex grabbed her brother's arm and yanking him back causing him to stumble back as the doctor caught him. Stiles looked up feeling the doctor's grip on him to hold him back then looking up at Alex shocked face. She had no idea what had happened and Stiles attacking his "best friend" was not helping her. Stiles was more shoked at the fact that she had yanked him back, he pursed his lips together seeing her expression that was almost screaming to know what the hell was happing.

"Okay! Alright, alright!" Stiles snapped as he stopped struggling to get out of the doctor's grip.

His gaze moved to Scott whose expression was unreadable.

"Look, your dad isn't the only one who got hurt." Scott told him.

That caused Alex and Stiles to caught the sight of the blood stain on his shirt, only causing him to scoff and look back at Scott, while Alex was worried about Scott.

"Oh, you will heal." Stiles snapped at him bitterly

Alex winced at the harshness in her brother's voice and was more shokted by Stiles behavior.

"I'm not talking about myself." Scott spoke causing Stiles and Alex to look at him confused.

 **ALEX P.O.V**

Stiles and I went to visit Lydia, who was apparently attacked Theo an "old friend". But to our dismay her mother basicly kikked us out.

Now we, with "we" I mean Stiles, Scott, Parrish, Melissa and me, are standing in an empty operating room around a table, trying to figure out why theo would attack Lydia. Why digging his claws in her neck and not kill her or something like that?

"It could be a sign of shock?" Parrish tried to reason, causing us to shake our heads in disagreement.

"She's catatonic," Stiles said cutting Parrish off. "No, it's a way of Theo digging his way into her mind." Stiles disagreed causing us to get more confused.

"Why would he do that? What is he looking for?" I questioned totally lost, furrowing my brows together.

"It's the same thing he's always looking for." Scott began shaking his head, looking up at his mom.  
"An advantage." He said, now looking at all of us.

"So what did he gain by trying to kill Stilinski?" Parrish asked placing his hands on his hips

"He left me alone with Liam. He wanted to make sure no one stopped him from killing me.." Scott spoke trailing off at the end.

"Okay, so he gutted my dad as a distraction," I scoffed, putting the pieces togeter, looking down at the table, shaking mine head.

"We need to find this kid." Parrish told us.

"Isn't that kind of dangerous? Especially since he tried to kill my kid?" Melissa asked him raising her brow at him.

"But he said he didn't want our dad to die?" Stiles mumbled out, Parrish looked at him with a strange look that turned into a small glare.

 _Oke, nowI'm lost_

"And you believe him?" Parrish scoffed at him in confusion.

"I mean, he told me where to find him so maybe he knows how to save him." Stiles tried to reason with a shrug.

"What do you want to do? Talk to him?" Melissa asked him.

"If it saves our dad, yeah!" Stiles told her, at this point he was desperate to save our father, he would do anything and I would gladly hel him.

"We'll come with you. He doesn't know we're alive, maybe that gives us an advantage." Scott said looking up at Stiles and me. Stiles started walking towards the door.  
"He'll know you'll both be there. I just need to talk to him, not fight him." Stiles said immediately deninying the offer. I started walking towards my brother.

"Stiles, you can't go alone." Melissa called, causing us to halt in our tracks and look back at her.

"Does anyone even know where to find him?" Parrish huffed out in frustration.

"We don't have to find him. He'll come to me," Stiles said.

 **129 Woodbine Lane, Beacon Hills**

 **3rd P.O.V**

The sun had risen and the sky was a beautiful orange.

Stiles was, as planned, sitting at the bottom of the stairs with Scott's shirt behind his back. Scott was also hidden in the house. They had told Alex to stay at the hospital, but what they didn't know was that Alex had some surprises for them.

Theo arrived at the house seeing Stiles raise his brow as he looked up at him. Theo started walking towards the door but stopped just a few inches from it. He tore his gaze from Stiles to the mountain ash that was lined up across the front door. A smirk made his way to his face as he stepped over the mountain ash.

"Guess we're all telling the truth now." Theo's voice rang throughout the house.

Theo looked up at the top of the staircase, probably hearing a heartbeat and smelling a werewolf. The smirk was still on his lips.

Stiles reached behind him tossing him Scott's shirt. Theo caught the piece of clothing looking at it confused, but then he realized it was Scott's black shirt.

"You killed my best friend," Stiles said.

Stiles really didn't know what to call Scott anymore. A best friend, an enemy or an ally? Stiles shook his head and looked down at the ground pursing his lips together

Theo looked at the fabric in his hands before he looked back at Stiles.

"To be honest Stiles... was he still really your best friend?" Theo questioned him knowing he had hit a nerve.

"You were going to let my father die?" Stiles questioned back, ignoring Theo's previous statements.

Theo's smirk faded.

"If I was going to let him die I wouldn't have told you where you can find him." Theo scoffed at him, tossing the piece of clothing onto the ground next to him, sending Stiles a glare.

"Then why are they saying his body is shutting down? That some toxin is poisoning him and they don't know how to fix it?" Stiles questioned pushing himself up from the staircase.

"I'm not the _bad_ guy, Stiles.  
I'm a _realist_.  
I'm a _survivor_.  
If you knew the things that I know" Theo said trailing off and shook his head.

"What do you know?" Stiles snapped at him.

"I know what's coming. I know what the Dread Doctors created. And I know what Parrish is. Lydia figured it out, I saw it in her memories." Theo explained to him, the smirk pulling on his lips once again.

"Yeah, right after you drove her out of her mind," Stiles told him

"Collateral damage. But if she's right about Parrish then things around here are about to get a lot worse." Theo told him causing Stiles to shake his head and send him another glare.

"I don't care," Stiles whispered, looking at his hands.

"You should cause if your dad does survive he's not going to be Sheriff of anything much longer," Theo told him.

"What's happening to him?" Stiles asked him calmly once more, but Theo only ignored his question and turned around about to leave.

"Hey! Tell me!" Stiles shouted at him grabbing his shoulder.

Theo turned around and shoved him back causing Stiles to stumble back and hit the stairs.

That was the moment when Alex thought it was a good time to come out her hiding space. She and Scott arrived by Stiles' side on the same time. Scott was surprised to see her. He hadn't seen or heard her. But when he listened to her hard beat, he couldn't hear one. She also hadn't any scent.  
"Who..," Scott started but was quickly cut off Alex.

"We don't have time," She told him without looking at him.

She knelt beside her brother and put her hands on each side of his face. She closed her eyes and began speaking in a completely different language. Stiles slowly peeled his eyes open.

"Stiles! Stiles!" Scott said as Alex helped her brother sit up.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Scott asked holding out his hand to help him up, but Stiles shoved it away and quickly stood up with the help of his sister.

"I'm fine." Stiles snapped at him and looked at Alex. 

"Where the hell did you come from," He said.

Alex made a face like she was telling him that it wasn't important.

"You blacked out!" Scott told him, that caused Stiles to

"I'm okay. Did you get anything from him?" Stiles said.

"No, nothing, he was calm the whole time," Scott told him causing Stiles furrow his brows together.

"What about his heart?" Stiles asked him.

"I heard it jump, but only once and only for a second," Scott told him.

Stiles' eyes widen for a second. He started to think about all the things that may have caused to why his heart jumped.

"Doesn't mean he was lying?" Stiles questioned.

"Not really. It was steady. It jumped when you said your dad was poisoned." Scott said explaining.

"That could mean something. A jump could mean surprise, right?" Alex asked the two.

Scott nodded his head.

"Why would he be surprised..?" Stiles muttered out.

.

"Wait he didn't say he was the one who attacked your dad, didn't he?" Scott questioned, causing the realization to wash over the three.

"No, it was someone else," Stiles said.

"Another Chimera," Alex told them.

The twins suddenly rushed out of the house and to the driveway where the car was parked, Stiles hopped inside, with Alex following his lead, and he quickly locked the doors.

Scott rushed to the passenger side and yanked on the door handle then looked through the window wide-eyed. Alex kept her mound shut, not knowing what to do.

"Stiles," Scott called looking at him with a shocked look.

"We can do the rest myself," Stiles told him.

"You guys don't even know where to start. All we know is that it's another Chimera, do you even know where you headed? We can find the clues that you can't!" Scott tried to reason with him, but Stiles ignored it.

Alex's eyes widened when Stiles started driving the car, but not even a second later Scott was standing in front of the car. She let out a little scream as Stiles slammed on the breaks.

"You can't do this alone. You need us, all of us. I can text Liam." Scott spoke up again.

"Liam just tried to kill you two," Stiles said squinting his eyes at him.

"Then at least, let them help us," Alex said.

Stiles, who almost had forgotten that she was in the car, looked at her with wide eyes.

"You believed him?" Stiles spoke.

"You trusted him too. Theo got to all of us... some more than others." Scott said

That caused Stiles to look down at his lap pursing his lips together.

"You don't even know the real story. Neither of you." Stiles mumbled out, looking at Scott then back at his sister who put her hand on his arm.

"We don't need to. All that matters right now is your dad." Scott told him causing Stiles to slump down in his seat.

"Stiles, we've survived an Alpha pack, a dark druid, a dark spirit, professional assassins..." Alex trailed off seeing the tears start to build in Stiles' and her own eyes.

"We can survive the Dread Doctors and Chimera's too." Scott added, the siblings watched Stiles look down at his lap then back up at them.

"We're not looking for a missing Chimera. We're looking for a missing teenager." Stiles said.

 **Words count: 3385**


End file.
